


Dirty Little Secret

by QualityGamerMama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Scar Worshipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityGamerMama/pseuds/QualityGamerMama
Summary: Being the only omega in the relationship had some disadvantages. First, the monthly suppressant shot. Second, the fact that she had a relationship with a beta, an alpha, and an apex alpha. Third, the fact that the apex alpha seemed to not want anything to do with her. But when Roadhog demands she misses her next shot, the two share a week of her heat cycle alone...Or at least, until the other two members of their relationship comes back.





	1. Missing the Shot

Being the only omega in the relationship had some disadvantages. 

Not that Marie minded, she enjoyed being the omega. The monthly shots were a pain in the ass to starve off the heat cycles, not to mention that she was in pain for a good while afterwards because her cramps started up. Lucio, the beta of the group, did his best to soothe her with cuddles and chocolates. Junkrat, who was one of the alpha’s, found it hard to understand about the omega cycle (he never had proper knowledge about these things), but nonetheless would either steer clear of his omega when she was in her restrained cycle or made sure he was there for some part of it for comfort. 

Then there was Roadhog, the apex alpha of their little poly relationship. He was neither there or interested in Marie, though he accepted her being part of the relationship from the start. He never touched her, never talked to her, and at times just stared at her. Marie would catch his gaze behind his leather mask, wondering if he was scorning her with hate for being a claimed omega that synced well with Junkrat and Lucio so well. 

She continued to think that up until the last payload mission they were on, when it looked like the Talon agents were finally retreating, one famed Widowmaker decided to take a shot at Marie’s throat. Only for Roadhog to reach out and grab Marie by the arm, yanking her close to his chest and taking the bullet in his shoulder. It took Mercy a good hour to pull out the bullet, with Marie by his side the entire time during the ride back to base. 

After their return home, Roadhog had pulled Marie down an empty hall and pushed her against the wall. She thought she was going to get yelled at for being so careless on the field, even though she had no idea Widowmaker was in the team. She had seen Reaper going at it with Soldier and McCree as normal, Sombra was busy trying to hack Zenyatta and Genji. She was more or less focused on keeping those two in top condition, since she could rely on her steam-powered gadgets more than electronic objects that the hacker could manipulate. 

Her red eyes closed, biting her lower lip as she prepared for a verbal thrashing. She stopped her shaking when Roadhog’s giant hand gently cupped her chin, his thumb grazing her cheek gently. Her ruby orbs looked up to meet with his mask, trying to look past the dark-tinted glass to analyze his look. But all she could see was the black shades hiding his emotions from her. 

“....you’re not hurt, are you?” Roadhog asked softly, his voice like gravel. 

“N-no.” she replied, a deep blush forming her face. “I ah….I’m fine. T-thank you for...saving me.” 

“Anytime.” he muttered, bending down. She let out a gasp of surprise as Roadhog pressed his forehead against hers, not sure what he was doing. “....when is your next shot?” 

“E-excuse me?” she stuttered, trying to hold back a yelp of surprise. 

“Your next heat suppressant shot. When is it?” he repeated, sounding a little agitated at repeating himself. 

“I’m due next week for one.” she gulped. “W-why?” 

“Don’t take it.” he ordered. 

Immediately she flared up, “Who are you to tell me what to take and not take?!” She shoved him off of her, something every bit of her omega existence screamed not to do. But as her upbringing, she retaliated. “Not once have you said anything to me since I joined you and the other two! Not once have you came to me after my shots! Lucio and Junkrat have been there for me, while you have been scorning me in the background! Is this some kind of joke to you?!” 

She earned a growl from the alpha, who pulled up his mask enough for Marie to see his plump lips and thick canines protruding his mouth and curving over his upper lip like a warthog’s tusk. She opened her mouth in awe, the thick scars ran across his lip and face, She wanted to comment and ask what happened, but the alpha was too quick for the omega’s mouth to work properly. 

His mouth descended on hers in a heated, passionate kiss. Big, strong hands gripped her shoulders and upper arms, holding her close to his body. Her hands moved to his chest, rubbing the hairy flesh tenderly. His scent was strong, fresh cut grass and motor oil, crisp air and smoke. Before she had any time to recollect her thoughts and process the whole notion of Roadhog kissing her, he pulled away and adjusted his mask to hide his face again. 

“Don’t take the shot.” he repeated, moving one hand to grip her ass firmly. “And I’ll tell you everything.” 

The omega had no other choice but to give in to the alpha’s order. 

When it came time for her shot and she missed her appointment, Mercy had literally scoured the Overwatch base in a panic looking for the omega. It was bad enough that omega’s were hard to come by, but the fact that Marie had two alpha’s and a beta as her partner made things worse for the whole base. Athena’s drive would go into overkill mode trying to keep up the sound barrier, other alpha’s would go into heat, and it would be a non-stop fuck fest at Overwatch because eventually everyone would catch a whiff of an omega in their heat. 

When Mercy came to her door and started banging on it, pleading Marie to take her shot, the omega almost caved in until she heard heavy footsteps and a low, rough voice that made her legs shake with anticipation. “I told her to not take it.” 

“Mako, have you lost your mind?!” Mercy yelled, using his real name instead of his code one. Oh, he was in deep shit with the doctor. “The entire base will go into heat! Its important-” 

“I’m taking her back to my room.” he growled at the marked omega. “Have Winston run a lock-down on my room until her heat cycle is over. Zenyatta and Bastion are the only ones allowed to come near. No one else.” 

“Who the hell do you think you are to order me around?!” Mercy sneered. “I should tell Jack-” 

There was a quick shuffling of feet, and an exchange of words that Marie could barely make out without opening her door. It sounded like, in the end, whatever Roadhog had told Mercy earned him her sympathy. She could hear the doctor’s click-clack of her heels as she walked past Marie’s room. “This is the one time I’m allowing this, Mako! Don’t ask for this on base again!” 

“Won't happen again.” the Aussie remarked, knocking on Marie’s door. 

The French maiden gulped, pressing the button to open and stare up at Roadhog. “H-hi…” 

“Ya heard all that?” Roadhog muttered, and Marie just nodded. 

“Figures.” he huffed. “Grab a set of pajamas and some with me.” 

“J-just one set?” she asked, a little shocked. Her heat could last for up to a week! What was he thinking? 

“Just one.” he repeated, reaching out to stroke her cheek with his knuckle. “I’ll escort you back to my room. Can’t have another alpha jumping you.” 

“Y-yes, sir.” she squeaked, picking out a baggy shirt and some flared sleeping pants. She wasn’t sure as to what the alpha was planning, wanted, or had even said to Mercy to get her to back off on this month’s shot. All the more mystery to this whole event. 

Grabbing her toothbrush and some shower necessities, Marie carried her things in her arms as Roadhog wrapped his hand around her shoulder and held her close, protecting her from view of the other alpha’s in the base. The closer they got to his room, the more nervous the female omega had become. Junkrat and Lucio were out on a small payload mission, meaning she was left alone with the giant Aussie. There were questions swimming in her head, waiting to be asked and answered. But before any of that could be said and done, Roadhog had opened the door to his room with his hand scanner, gently pulling Marie inside with him. 

It wasn’t at all what she was expecting from the other junker. Junkrat’s room was messy, scrap heaps and wires everywhere. Soot and ash marks on the walls, holes that needed to be patched up - typical stuff for the trigger-happy explosive expert. But Roadhog’s room was a different story. It was neat, clean, and tidied up. A bookshelf containing volumes of war books, non-fiction novels, and some of survival guides. His hook had been cleaned, hanging on the wall far from the bed. Unlike most of the other rooms, Roadhog had a large love chair next to a table, with a few books stacked. An electric tea kettle was nearby, and it was instantly turned on by the large man. 

“How long before your shot wears off?” Roadhog asked, sitting down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, and Marie quickly sat down, still holding onto her things. The large Australian male gently pried her belongings from her fingers, setting them on a chest at the foot of the bed. The large hand cupped her face, stroking her cheek once more with his thumb. “If its going to be a while, I wont be angry. I’m not in this just for sex. I need to know so we can talk about things until then.” 

“I, um….” Marie bit her lower lip. “M-maybe a few hours? In the morning? Its honestly been such a long time since I’ve been off the shot.” She heard him sigh behind the mask, his hand leaving her face. For a moment, she thought he would turn impatient, reject her and send her off to face an angry Mercy; despite him saying he wouldn’t be angry. However, once his hands reached behind his head to play with the buckles keeping his mask on, she couldn’t help but watch out of curiosity. 

The mask was removed, revealing azure-colored eyes that showed many years of wisdom and kindness. Scars ran over his face, much more than the one on his cheek and lip Marie had seen the previous encounter. He pulled out the black band holding up his white hair, the silver cascading down like a waterfall and brushing the edges of his collarbone. There was some white hair growing as a beard around his face, piercings along the edges of his ears, and to top everything off a septum piercing. 

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, and Roadhog just chuckled warmly. He cupped her chin, his thumb running over her lips. “Call me Mako.” he muttered, pulling her face forward so he could kiss her forehead. Removing himself from the bed, he looked over the boiling water in the kettle and shuffled around a drawer nearby, pulling out a rusted tin box and carefully opened it. “What kind of tea do you like?” 

“T-tea?” Marie repeated, not quite registering the whole offer completely. “I...W-what do you have?” 

“It’ll take too long to list.” he chuckled, pulling out two separate bags. “Jamison said you liked sweet things. I think I know what to give you.” 

“You listen to them when they talk about me?” she questioned, honestly surprised. 

Mako nodded, humming as he grabbed two mugs and prepared the tea. But instead of giving Marie some of the boiling tea, he had gone into the fridge to grab a cold water bottle and used that for hers. Giving her the mug, Mako took his place by her side and smiled warmly. “Try it.” 

She carefully took a sip of the tea, finding herself gulping down the liquid after the initial taste test. “They said you liked strawberries.” Mako laughed, taking a sip of his own drink. “Didn’t think you’d like it this much.” Indeed, Marie had a thing for fresh berries. This sweet, strawberry tea was just the thing to satisfy her sweet tooth and calm her down a bit. 

Mako took the mug from her when she was halfway done with the cup, placing it next to his on the bedside table. “So, I should let you in on some things.” He started, holding her small hand in his. “You’re not...you’re not my first omega.” 

Before Marie could ask questions, Mako lifted his other hand and pressed a finger to her lips. “Back in Australia, before the Crisis, I had a wife. She was an omega, and she was very much like you. Stubborn as a mule at most times, but always willing to lend a hand and stand up for what’s right.” He smiled, probably thinking back to when his omega was alive. “After the radiation...it was horrible. She was too close to it all, got sick and died. Nothin’ anyone would or could do to save her.” 

“Mako…” Marie whispered behind the finger, reaching up to stroke his face. “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t...Mako, I’m not-” 

“I know.” he muttered. “You can’t replace her, you didn’t know, and don’t blame yourself for this shit I’ve caused.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Lucio told me a few weeks ago about your feelings towards me. You always thought I was unhappy you were with us, glarin’ at ya, shit like that.” He removed his finger from her lips. “Truth is, I was afraid. You’re so...small. I was afraid I’d break ya, crush ya, hurt ya.” 

“I don’t think you could even if you tried.” Marie teased. 

“Listen, I’m serious.” He took a sip of his tea, hands shaking softly. “I’m...big. My wife could barely handle me at times, unless she was in heat.” 

“...that’s why you asked me to not take the shot.” Marie commented, and Mako just nodded. 

“Here’s the truth, I swear on her grave.” He set down the tea, sighing. “I didn’t want an omega I couldn’t protect in my life. I mated with Lucio and Jamison because they’re another alpha and a beta. We weren’t exactly planin’ on havin’ an omega in this.” He snorted, “Not like some of the other omega’s tried.” 

“Example?” Marie pushed, a little curious. 

“D.Va.” He scoffed. “Bitch’s been tryin’ to get into Lucio’s pants for a while. Mei kept comin’ around trying to lure Jamison back to her bed for months until Zarya showed up. They ain’t buyin’ it. Didn’t want to deal with ‘em.” 

“What’s different about me?” 

Mako grabbed her shoulders at this point, lowering her onto the bed. He towered over her, leaning down to press his face against her neck and inhale her scent. The drug must be wearing off, or else Mako had a really powerful nose. 

“You’re sweet. Not just your scent.” he answered finally. “Took in a babe that wasn’t your own, raisin’ her to be a fine, female alpha one day. Took a bullet for Lucio from Reaper, just so he could heal Jamison up fully. Hell, you came in and helped cleaned Jamison’s room when he was away.” 

“He got pissy about that.” Marie grumbled, and Mako chuckled against her skin. 

“He really appreciated it, though.” His nose never left her neck, breath ghosting over her skin. “Didn’t shut up about actually findin’ shit for a week. Point is; you’ve taken care of us. Without wantin’ anything in return.” He pulled away finally, eyes dilated as they bore down into her ruby orbs. “Lucio and Jamison have their mark on you...now, its my turn.” 

“I-I haven’t gone into heat yet!” Marie protested, watching Mako undo his pants and kick them off, leaving on his boxer-briefs. 

“You will soon.” he explained. “Your scent is blooming, drowning me already. It won’t be long before you’re slick and ready for me.” His hands traveled to the hem of her shirt, lifting up the material slowly. “I want you bare, so when your heat starts I don’t have to buy you new clothes.” Marie sat up so he could remove the baggy clothing, tossing it to a corner of his room. He fiddled with her bra strap, stopping for a moment when his thumb ran over one of the scars along her back. “Turn over and lie down.” 

Timidly, the omega followed the orders. Mako was carefully straddling her, so as to not put too much pressure on her and break her. Large fingers slowly undid the bra hooks, pulling and pushing them away to open the fullness of her back to him. His hands stroked down her back, running over whip marks from a time when things were much darker for the omega. “They told me you were sold into slavery after the omnics killed your parents.” He muttered. “Never knew how bad the scars were.” 

“I’m fine.” Marie muttered, trying to shuffle under him and turn back over. The scars were a sensitive subject to her, a body issue she was trying to have Mercy figure out how to cover up. Mako’s hands firmly pressed into her shoulders keeping her still. “Mako? I-I know they’re bad! C-can you-” 

She yelped when his tongue hit her back, licking the full length of one scar after another. A tender gesture that neither of their other partners had done for her, as she had her back hidden and shied away from any interactions they wanted to give her from behind. Mako’s hands on her shoulders kept her pinned down as he continued his ministrations, thumbs rubbing soft circles into her skin. The feeling was weird, the nerves lying under the skin having died from the cuts being so deep. Mako’s warm tongue fluttered over the reformed skin, kissing the smaller marks imprinted on her. The feeling was definitely not unpleasant, more like some weird mixture of pleasure and anxiousness. 

When he was done with her back, he kissed her neck softly. “Beautiful.” he muttered. “Every inch of you.” 

“N-no I’m not.” She refused to accept that, burying her face into his comforter. 

She was flipped over, Mako carefully removing her bra straps down her arm and tossed the garment near her shirt. “You are.” he assured. “We all think that.” Calloused thumbs ran over her small breasts, teasing the light pink nipples. “So small, so delicate.” He muttered, pinching the buds a little roughly. He earned a whined gasp from the omega, hands moving down to the hem of her jeans. “We’ve got a while before your heat starts. Lets play a little, I wanna hear you squeal for me.” 

He undid the button, pulling her pants and underwear down slowly. Once they were pooled at the floor, Mako sat up to look her over. Marie felt shy at that point, his lust-filled eyes memorizing every inch of her skin, her hands went to go cover her breast, but his hand gripped them and pinned them above her head. 

“Nah uh.” The Aussie growled, pushing her legs apart. “No hiding from me, little piggy.” He snickered, fingers from his free hand tracing the curves along her body. The small woman started to relax under his strokes until- 

Smack! 

Mako slapped her breasts hard. She yelped, earning a dark chuckle from the male above her. “I told you; I wanted to hear you squeal for me. So far, you’ve been quiet as a mouse.” She slapped her chest repeatedly, letting go of her hands to squeeze both mounds. “Make some noise, or I’m gonna get really rough with ya.” 

Marie whimpered, looking up at Mako with big tears in her eyes. He definitely wasn’t like the others. Jamison had always been a fast, spitfire in bed; eager to both please her and pleasure himself. Lucio was a slow burning, forcing her to have multiple orgasms before getting off himself. Mako was a whole new experience to the omega, one that both terrified and excited her. 

“Guess I have to take more drastic measures.” Mako hissed, pulling her towards the edge of the bed. She yelped, sitting up on her elbows to watch the outlaw hitch her legs over his shoulders. “Hold back ‘nythin’, you’ll be sorry.” 

Before she could ask what that threat meant, his tongue lapped at her slit. There was a little metal ball on his wet muscle that made brief contact with her clit, and she slipped over the edge. Head back on the mattress, she cried out his name in pleasure, followed by a series of moans and curses that made her sound like a sailor. 

“Was told you’re into this.” Mako murmured against her lower lips, kissing her folds softly. “Wasn’t told you’d be this loud.” The outlaw gave a dark chuckle as his arms wrapped around her legs and pushed her folds open. He pressed his face against her opening, tongue slipping into her and wiggled around. His middle finger on his left hand moved to rub her clit, over stimulating his omega. She writhed on the bed, her heels digging into his back as she tried to move away. 

“Stop….please, Mako!” she cried, bunching sheets into her fists. “Fuck!....I-I can’t-!” 

He removed his digit from her clit, allowing her a brief moment to pause. But only just that moment, as his lips encircled her clit and sucked at the nub harshly. One arm moved around a bit before it came up under his chin, shoving two fingers into her wet hole. Marie had taken Jamison and Lucio before in the same hole, but by the gods Mako was much, much bigger. 

She was in euphoria. 

Thick fingers worked in and out of her hole, his tongue and ball moving around her clit to keep her on edge. Letting go of the bed sheets, her pale hands tangled into his silver locks, pulling herself up a bit just to watch the show. Mako looked up at her with intense blue eyes, small strands falling before his face. Her hips were moving to meet his thrusting fingers, voice hoarse from the noises she was making. Was she really so loud? Did she really make that much noise? She was always quieter with the other two…

Then again, they weren’t as dominating as Mako. 

His fingers crooked inside her, rubbing that one spot that sent her over the waterfall. Her back arched as she cried out his name, feeling his fingers quickly being removed and replaced by his lips and tongue one more. Lapping up the goods, Mako watched Marie fall back on the bed with her arms on either side of her head. Eyes rolled back as she was trying to come down from her high, but the Aussie kept her down in this dirty ecstasy hole he created for them. 

She felt Mako remove himself from between her thighs and crawl atop of her, his mouth meeting hers for a tender kiss. Her arms wrapped around him, gasping when she felt the hard member between his legs. One hand went down to try and relieve him, but he batted it away. 

“Not now.” he moaned. “Right now, it's all about you. I’ll get off later when you’re in heat.” He hummed in delight, pushing himself off of her to look at her flushed face. He cupped her cheek, smiling gently. “Now, relax for a bit. We’ve got all night before your heat really starts, I bet.” 

She blushed softly before feeling his palm on the low of her back, rubbing and pulling her into sleep. This was just the beginning of a week of lust and sex.


	2. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two kinds of burns....

Burning. 

Her body was burning. It wasn’t the kind of burn that an omega in heat had. No, this burn was familiar. It was horrible, gut-wrenching, and had awoken memories she had long buried. Memories of quick, braided leather cutting into her flesh. Hot iron pressing against her muscles, branding her like cattle. Her long hair cut down to barely anything and being forced into shackles and rags. 

“....ar….” 

The eyes of those predators upon her. Men and women licking their lips as she was displayed like a trophy. Shouts of bidders, the auctioneer going higher and higher with the price. Who wouldn’t want her as their slave? The highest of nobles brought to their knees, all because of the blood in her veins. Because of who her father was. 

“....ie?” 

She remembered hot tears streaming down her face as her brother was dragged away from her. Sold into separate households, never to see each other again. She cried and reached out for him, her wrists being slapped and hit over and over while she was dragged by her chains. She needed her brother. She wanted him to stay. 

“Marie!” 

She awoke from her nightmare of a memory with a deep gasp, like she was drowning and had just been rescued. Hands clawed at the first thing they could get ahold of, and that happened to be thick muscles and old skin. Her eyes began to refocus shortly after, and she saw clearly who had awoken her from her slumber. 

“Mako?” 

Mako looked at her in concern, a wet cloth in his hand as he tenderly patted it against her skin. His hands carded through her white and black hair carefully, making soft little purrs and nuzzling her cheek. Good things an alpha would do when their omega was distressed. Great things anyone would do for someone who had awoken from that kind of a nightmare. “Easy, pet.” he murmured, picking her up. The covers stuck to her back and legs, a mix of sweat and slick. Cradling her in his arms, the alpha carried her over to the bathroom, setting her down into the large garden tub as he turned on the water. Cool liquid hit her like a wave of relief, and she moaned softly. Mako went back to patting the sweat off of her body, a look of concern crossing his features. “Lucio mentioned that you needed music when you slept. I’m sorry I forgot.” 

Music? Oh, right. The playlist Lucio made for her when he found out about her night terrors. THe special playlist that no one else would get a copy of, that he worked with Zeyatta on. Music that was meant to put her into a trance and steady her mind, rather than let it run freely and dig into the depths of her darkest memories. Mako knew about that? 

What all did this alpha know about her? Before tonight, she wasn’t sure he knew her name. Now, spewing these facts like they were common knowledge to him, she could see that he did care and was probably either too shy or insecure about approaching her.   
He stopped the water at her chest level. When had she taken off her clothes? She couldn’t remember. The heat between her legs and the ache in her chest made it hard to think, harder to see clearly what was going on, and even hell to think. She was brought back into reality when Mako added a bath bomb to the water, his hand caressing her cheek. “Marie?” 

“I’m okay.” she muttered, nuzzling into his palm. “Really. Promise.” 

“Where did you go?” he asked, sitting on the floor. She noticed his shirt was off, and finally that there were marks and small bits of dried blood on his arm. Was that her? Did she cause that? She weakly reached out to touch him, only for her hand to have been caught and his mouth kissing the back of it. “You’re alright. Trust me, pet, you couldn’t hurt me badly even if you tried.” 

“I’m sorry.” she muttered weakly, his free hand cupping the water and pouring it over her exposed skin and on top of her hand. “I was...back at the night. When I was sold-” 

“Enough.” He murmured, giant finger at her quivering lips. “No more….Just knowing you were in that position is enough to set me off.” He petter her hair gently. “I’ll be right back. Gonna change the sheets. Call me if you need anything, pet.” 

She watched him raise himself off the floor and left the bathroom, his cock stiff and pitching a tent in his baggy pants. Now there was a master of discipline. An alpha who had an omega, naked and in heat. An alpha who walked away from his urges to make sure she was okay before cleaning up after her. An alpha from the Australian Outback, where rumor was omega’s were more scarce than water and worth triple their weight in gold. When was the last time Mako had a fuck, anyways? Besides with Jamie and Lucio, it might’ve been a while since he was near an Omega, let alone a woman’s touch. 

Her hair finally saturated, she took notice of the bath bomb that was now dissolved in the water. Turning the clear liquid into a creamy white, dried oatmeal and lavender bits floating around. Whatever it was, it smelled glorious. The big guy really had this planned out to a “T” when he gave her that command, didn’t he? 

Draining the tub as she got out. Marie grabbed a towel to dry herself off before looking at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw, usually. Body riddled with scars, burn marks, and a more seriously twisted one on the backside of her right shoulder. The front wasn’t as back, but stil…

She usually wore long-sleeve shirts, sweaters, and cardigans; not wanting to expose her back. The first time she did was back when Lucio was courting her still. He had brought her a tank top from one of his concerts, signed it and everything. When she refused to put it on, Hana made a snide remark about Marie being “too high class” for something so “common,” how she would like to have that shirt instead. The comment about Marie not liking the gift Lucio got her set the omega’s blood aflame. Right there, in the main hall, she took off her sweater and shirt. Regardless of “decency” because Lucio’s feelings were more important to her, she heard the soft gasps and mutters of “oh my god.” In her sports bra, Marie exposed herself and tried on the tank top Lucio so lovingly brought back for her. With a shaky voice, she thanked him and tried her best to hold back tears that ran down her face. 

Angela had to escort her to her medical ward afterwards. Marie couldn’t look anyone in the eyes for the days to follow, and even Lucio’s presence was scarce. She felt that it was okay, because who would love someone with a body like hers? 

She was surprised to find Lucio outside of her room one day with a large shopping bag. After inviting him inside, Lucio showed her all the other shirts that were at the concert and had them specially ordered just for her. “Pick one, or two, or even take them all!” he pleaded. “I just...I feel so bad for what Hana said. For what happened. Please, forgive me?” 

She had taken off her shirt and replaced it with the original tank top he gave her. That, and only that, before Lucio. “I still wanna keep this one.” She replied, and smiled at him. 

In the days to come, she had confessed to Lucio that her scars didn’t hurt as bad when he was around. 

Still, though. Even now...she was felt conscious about them. Lucio would often show her his scars and Jamison… Jamison would proudly display his stubby arm and leg. “Lookit me, love!” he would cackle, wiggling a stubby leg in her direction. “Missing one of each limb, and I still gotta leg up on everything!” 

Oh their Junkrat...He tried to make things better, he really did. Even when he was courting her, wanting Lucio to be happy and accept Marie into their relationship, he had his own awkward way of trying to make things better. She would never forget how aggressive he got towards McCree during one mission when he offered protection for “special services only an omega can provide.” 

She had never seen the junker move so fast, never smelled anything so powerful as his dominance. 

That was then, and this was now, though. 

She wrapped the towel around her frame, stepping out to see Mako had finished changing the sheets and was laying back on them….naked...and lazily stroking himself. Held up to his face was what looked like the previous bed sheet, bunched up tightly. His face was buried deep into the wetness, his mind elsewhere and preoccupied to notice Marie approaching him. To hear her heavy towel hit the floor as she crawled next to him. Though not too occupied to feel her hand gingerly touch the very tip of his cock. 

Azure eyes blinked wearily at her, embarrassed and yet too horny to care. He moved his hand away from his cock, letting her explore him finally. Her hand traveling over his thick, throbbing member. Adorned with a Jacob’s ladder and a Prince Albert, Marie felt herself grow weary with need. The heat was consuming her again, and Mako could smell it. “Pet.” he cooed, his hand on the small of her back as she gently pumped his member. Her hand was too small, but it was the thought that counted. 

He finally sat up, ushering her into his lap. He needed this now...She was wet, wanting, and ready for him finally. His hands helped her guide her hole over his dick, rubbing her clit to make sure she was well-lubricated for him. He didn’t want to hurt her any more than this was going to. Her hands on his shoulder, she slowly lowered herself onto the head of his member, whimpering out of need and pain. 

He was thick, there was no doubt about that. So thick that Marie had to stop every few centimeters to get use to the feeling of him in her. Much bigger than the other two lovers, even combined. Mako was patient, rubbing her back and ushering her with sweet words. “You’re doing great.” he purred. “Easy, pet. Take your time.” 

The needs of the omega won over, and she quickly sunk herself onto the rest of his cock. Nails scratching into his chest, Marie whimpered as her body was getting adjusted to the feeling of being overfilled with his cock to the point where….where….

“Holy fuck…” 

There was a belly bulge. She could feel it, inside, and even out. She ran over the bulge in her with one hand, moaning at the sensation of it. “Holy fuck, Mako!” she mewled, now fully realizing how important it was for her heat to have hit in order for them to have sex. 

The apex alpha just chuckled, leaning back on his arms to watch her. “Beautiful….” He touched the bulge himself, humming in thought. “I wonder how you’ll look filled with my cum though.” 

Oh...she was blushing. The heat rose to her cheeks like fire, her breath hitched as she thought about being filled by him. Oh gods...if she was filled by all three of her lovers. In succession? In union? The thought alone could make her cum right now, and Mako knew that, didn’t he? 

He moved below her, growing oh so slightly impatient. The tight omega cunt around his alpha cock set his instincts in motion, and he wanted nothing more than to pound his cum into her. Dump load after load into her and mark her as his mate. Mark her as their mate, fully accepted into their pack. 

Marie got the hint and moved her hips in a rhythm to Mako’s own pattern. The alpha growled, pleased that she was responding so well to his own motions. But it was slow for him, so very, very slow. 

He gripped her hips, flipping them around so she was below him. The action pulled a gasp from her, but every instinct in her told her this was right. How it should be, with the apex on top and his bitch under him. Mako peered down at her, moving back and forth in a very loving yet rough pattern. Fitting for them and their relationship, she thought. His cock slowly sliding out and then roughly back in. Perfectly like them. 

“Sing for me, pet.” He moaned, pupils dilated in pleasure. His hands grabbed the sheets under her, trying his best to steady himself so as to not go too fast for his precious omega. He didn’t want to fuck her until she broke, no! That would be torture for the both of them! His mouth went close to her neck, inhaling her overwhelming scent as he continued his onslaught on her tiny frame. He could feel it coming….So close…

“Mako!” 

The bump at the base began to form, and every cell in Marie’s body started to sing at the thought of being knotted. Mako must’ve felt his primal instincts as well, his movement becoming more and more shallow until his knot tied them together. 

The rest was a blur to Marie, She could hear Mako’s grunts and moans, his heavy panting her her ear as he thrusted in and out of her cavern. Her body was too stimulated to respond. Beyond whines and whimpers, she wasn’t able to say or do much. The white hot heat burning in her stomach was twisting so deliciously. She knew it would break soon. She was close! So, so close…..

When Mako dug his teeth into her neck and released his seed deep within her womb, the band snapped. She cried out pitifully, muffled by his shoulder as she clung onto him. The orgasm was overtaking her, drowning her, and finally releasing her back to the surface. 

Mako towered over her, the bite mark on her neck drawing flesh blood. With his scent on her and seed burried deep within, all that's left was for the damn knot to deflate. “So….” he chuckled. “Worth not taking the shot?” 

“Of...of course!” Marie smiled weakly, giving a tired laugh. 

“Good…” he mused, bending down to lap at her wound. “Because, pet, you’re in here with me until your heat is over.” 

“No problems with that.” Marie gasped, hands wrapping around his neck in a warm embrace. She started to drift off to slumber when she heard the door open and a familiar voice crack through the air. 

“Geeze, mate. Could ya ‘ave warned me and Lu before we got ‘ome?”


	3. And two makes four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison and Lucio return home from their mission early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this delayed! IRL stuff happened and I had a seriously bad case of depression!
> 
> Enjoy!

Gods, he couldn’t wait to get home. 

The payload mission ended early. Talon’s supplies were easily cut off, and Soldier:76 managed to piss off the terrorist organization further by letting Jamison blow up their signal tower. He had never seen the alpha happier. 

Lucio relaxed against the seat of their airship, headphones on and jamming out to the music. Ana was doing her rounds, coming on this mission after Widowmaker was spotted on the last one. Sadly the brainwashed sniper made no appearance, and Winston theorized that it was probably because she was spotted last round. Jamison was next to him, prosthetic leg tapping in anxiousness. Lucio had offered the alpha his own headphones and iPod, special customized with music specifically targeted to his jittery nerves. He refused, though, stating he just wanted to focus on his own this time. Something had his boxers twisted into a knot, and Lucio wanted to ask about it. But, knowing the junker for as long as he had, knew better than to ask before he was ready. 

So when he received a text message from the junker instead, he knew it was something Jamison wasn’t able to talk about in public. Swiping open the message, Lucio looked over the text. 

‘The Big Ape spoke to me before we boarded the ship. Mako made Marie miss her shot.’ 

Lucio’s heart dropped to his stomach. Mako’s affections for Marie were known to the duo, but they had a plan to slowly warm her up to him. Being a large, bulky man of few words hiding behind a menacing mask had some...drawbacks. Lucio quickly typed back, feeling the sweat roll down his neck. He was a beta, and had dealt with omega’s in heat before. Hana was one, and while he didn’t bed her, he knew how dick-crazy they could get. 

Jamison, however, hadn’t even seen an omega before Overwatch. This would be his first heat he’d have to experience. Something the beta had to prepare for was an under experienced alpha about to receive his first rush of a rut. And if he remembered secondary school correctly, those were never good. 

‘How long do we have?’ he typed back. Brown eyes watched as Jamison stared at his phone, knowing the expression on his face wasn’t pleasant. Jamison was only serious if the news was bad, and judging by how the alpha was reacting, it was very bad. 

“It’s already started.” Jamison muttered, now feeling okay enough about the situation to talk about it in a hushed voice. “There’s a lock-down on our room, though. Air-tight seal, vent, the whole nine yards.” Jamison chewed on his lower lip, the alpha in him concerned about his omega being hurt. “You don’t….Roadie wouldn’t…” 

“No way, man!” Lucio intervened. “Dude, don’t even think of that. You and I both know Roadie wouldn’t hurt a hair on her head.” 

“Lu, that was before. He’s completely bombed our plan sky high! I’m all for explosives, but this is too much from him!” Jamison growled, earning a few concerned looks from the other members. “I’m gonna set him straight. There was no reason he couldn’t have waited until we got back to work out the plan!” His citrine eyes glowed fiercely and he bared his teeth in anger. “He didn’t have to make her go through a damn heat!” 

That last part he shouted, and the whole crew heard. Hearing Hana scoffing and laughing at the situation, Lucio’s face turned red and his blood boiled. He was getting tired of Hana’s shenanigans, as was Jamison. Mei thankfully fucked off a while ago, but Hana? Different song with that one. 

“Oh, did your precious ‘forget’ her shot? What an idiot. The whole base is gonna stink of her rancid pussy.” Hana sneered, and ignored Lucio’s death glare. “This is why you shouldn’t have picked such a bitch for an omega. You needed a real woman, and when one was around-” 

“Song! Shut it!” Zarya yelled, growling. “You know Angela wouldn’t have let her off her shot. There was probably good reason to be off shot.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry...are we so low funded that we’re scavenging for suppression shots?” Hana mocked. 

“Its our business, Hana!” Lucio snarled. “Lay off!” 

Hana opened her mouth to give some smart ass comment until Soldier walked into the back. “We’re landing soon...collect your belongings. We got word of another Talon supply ship and the next team is gonna bomb it.” 

Lucio thanks whatever gods were above that Soldier had come back, collecting his small duffle bag and sonic amplifier. As soon as the ship dropped, he and Jamison were the first off and ignored Soldier’s bellows for them to come back. Jamison was worried Mako was too much for Marie to handle, and Lucio was….

…..he just missed her. 

He fell for her first. When they first met, she was introduced to the group by Angela. Pharah had remembered her from her teen years, the two seeming to be a little close. She was very quiet, spent a lot of time around Angela, and didn’t live on base. 

He found out later the reason why. 

She left the base in a hurry one day, in tears over something that was bothering her. She had seen Mako outside working on his bike and asked him for a ride to the school on the other side of town. While he didn’t have the means to take her as he was working on his engine, Lucio started up his car and offered her the ride. 

The whole short ride she was bouncy until they got to the small elementary school. Waiting outside with what looked to be either the principal or the teacher was a small girl with black hair tied up in pigtails. Before he could even stop the car, Marie had jumped out and the girl shouted happily, “Mommy!” 

He later asked Pharah about who the dad was, to which the Egyptian replied, “There is no dad. Abigail was a baby Marie found.” He learned later that the little girl - Abigail - was from the same background as Marie. Sold into slavery...and when she escaped her captor’s clutches, she managed to take the baby with her. 

He fell in love with her bravery first. What young teen took it upon themselves to bring a baby with them? Marie, who was freshly 22, had been raising a baby on her own since she was 14. 

He had started to try and get to know her more at the base. Asking her why she didn’t bring Abigail to the base, what Abigail liked to play with, wanted to eat. 

Her answer was that Abigail shouldn’t be brought to base because she’d be a target too often. So they stayed off base and kept Abigail off records of Overwatch. If Marie was killed or missing in battle, Winston had a protocol to follow to collect and sign over adoption rights to Angela. 

That and Abi liked her unicorn dolls and eating tacos. 

Abi didn’t really know her mom worked for a hero’s organization, even. Marie kept telling her that she worked as a secretary for a government funded organization. Truth? Partly. 

He took it upon himself to try and be more active in their life. Showing up randomly with a bag full of burritos and tacos first. The omega female had blushed several shades of red, with the small 8 year old giggling happily over the late night Friday meal. He offered to watch Abi so Marie could finish running errands to the store, took the duo out to dinner and ice cream on multiple occasions, and even talked Marie into letting Pharah and Ana watch Abi so they could have time alone. 

After the incident with Hana in the Main Hall, Lucio felt like he had ruined his chances with her. He confessed to Jamison that he loved her as much as he loved the two of them and wanted to make everything work. Afraid that he had lost the one girl - the one omega - that made his beta heart flutter brought him to his knees. He was surprised when the junkers admitted they were okay with Lucio pursuing a relationship with Marie. The only condition was that he couldn’t mark her unless the three of them accepted her into the whole relationship. 

He was so happy hearing that. Lucio loved his junkers more than anyone, it was just that Marie struck cords within his musical heart that made him feel like he had just had the most epic concert of a lifetime. 

The first time Marie accepted him into bed, he had been over at her house. Abigail had fallen asleep on the couch, movie night was Saturday night and they had picked “Megamind” as the choice of the evening. When it was over, the duo found the small girl all curled on against them, sound asleep. After adjusting her on the couch for a good night’s rest and hopefully no back aches in the morning, Marie had gone to the kitchen to clean up and Lucio shyly asked if it was okay for him to stay over. 

He took her in her bed, slowly and gently. Assuring her and promising that she wasn’t a one-night stand. She wasn’t a phase. He really wanted to be with her, right there and then. He couldn’t knot her properly, like an alpha would, but he would do everything he could to bring her to orgasmic heights of pleasure. 

He hadn’t marked her; not properly at least. A string of hickeys on her neck was a reminder of how desirable the relationship is to both of them, how hot and steamy the bedroom had gotten. Mako had teased Lucio for a while over the marks. Hana was pissed and often made verbal jabs about how disgusting they were. Jamison? 

Jamie had downright told Lucio he thought they were beautiful. 

Jamie has spent an afternoon admiring the love bruises, running his flesh hand over them and loving the way Lu giggled over the sensitive spots. The omega’s scent was still engrained on the beta’s skin, and it was driving the alpha up the walls. Eventually, Jamison had followed Lu into Marie’s workshop one day and the duo bonded over a steampowered bomb idea she was thinking up. Jamison spent a good few hours helping her draw up a blueprint, and even a whole weekend finding scraps for the bomb in his own junk. 

When Jamison walked in on Lu bending Marie over her table and rutting into her from behind, Jamison had shyly asked to join in. “Thought you would never ask…” Marie whimpered as Lucio helped her stand up. Sandwiched between the beta and the alpha, Marie finally enjoyed the feeling of being knotted while Jamison enjoyed his first omega. 

To him, it was like fucking all of Heaven itself. And for the weeks to come, Jamison couldn’t stop himself from taking every chance he could get to be inside her. With or without Lucio. The Brazilian had noticed for the days to come that Mako would nuzzle Jamison or himself more often, especially when they had come back from Marie’s home. 

Even then….Lucio wondered if Roadhog had feelings for Marie. 

The hallway was eerily quiet. The door to their room was offline, a big red warning sign on the screen. Precautions Mako had asked Winston to take, no doubt. Something to ensure that he would be uninterrupted with Marie, that no other alpha would try to come in and take over. 

That would start a bloodbath. 

Most alpha’s were territorial over their omega’s and beta’s, but would back down if another alpha was stronger than them and drove the other alpha away. Being an apex alpha, though. Mako was….unbeaten. Apex alpha’s were rare, and at the top of the hierarchy they had their first pick of omega’s. He knew about Mako’s last wife, her death, and how he spiralled into depression until he hooked up with Jamison in Junkertown. 

Pulled from his thought by Jamison breaking open the door panel and rewiring the system, the door opened and the scent of their omega in heat flooded their senses. Jamison’s eyes were blown wide with lust, grabbing Lucio’s hand and pulled him into the room before ripping the wires out of their place, locking the door tight behind them. 

““Geeze, mate. Could ya ‘ave warned me and Lu before we got ‘ome?”

Lucio gazed over Jamison’s shoulder to see Marie under Mako, looking dazed and satisfied for now. Mako was eyeballing the duo that walked in, chuckling darkly. “Didn’t think you two would be home for a few more days at least.” 

“Mission succeeded early.” Jamison snorted, unchaining his RIP-tire and dropping the heavy weight to the floor. Lucio dropped his own supplies in the corner before making his way to the bedside, rubbing his hand over Marie’s forehead and feeling her fever. “Whatcha think, froggie?” 

“She needs to cool off...I’ll grab a cold cloth and some water.” He scrambled to the bathroom to drench a cloth in the coldest setting for the faucet, immediately returning to the mini fridge kept in the corner of the room to grab some water. Mako, still knotted within her, picked her up carefully and had her in an upright position so she could drink without problems. “Marie? Darling?” Lucio cooed, watching her red eyes flutter in and out of slumber. “Sweetie, can you drink for me?” 

Like he suspected, Marie guzzled down the water like she was dehydrated. He was thankful that they came home when they did, otherwise the week might’ve been made more difficult and ruined their fun by placing Marie in ICU. He wipes her face with the cold cloth, helping Mako adjust so he could comfortably relax while he deflated. 

Jamison, on the other hand, was at the edge of the bed with a massive boner. His insane giggling fit, the way he bit his lip, and the small twitches he made resisting the urge to touch their omega were signs of the instincts taking over but only slowly. “Mate….” Jamison hissed. “She smells like ‘eaven.” 

“She feels better.” Mako chuckled. “You’ll get your turn, Rat.” 

“When?” He whined. “I want her now!” 

“Easy, Jamie.” Lucio cooed, “Wanna me to play with you?” 

“Nah, mate…” Jamie moaned. “I love ya an’ all...but I need ‘er!” 

The Australian tang was coming out more, which Jamison would only do if his emotions were at an all-time high. Soon he’d be spitting out Aussie slang and muttering nonsense….well what sounded like nonsense. Lucio sat back, noticing the time, and asked Mako, “Who’s watching Abi?” 

“I hired Angela for the week.” Mako muttered, reaching for his book. “She’s staying at Marie’s place. Don’t worry, I got everything covered when she agreed.” 

“Except the water.” Lucio huffed, getting up to strip himself and toss his sweat-scented clothes into the hamper. “And the cloth.” 

“I had it under control.” Mako retorted. “Besides, she’s light.” 

“And easy to break.” Grabbing a towel, Lucio retreated to the bathroom to shower. If they were going to have sex, he wanted to at least be clean. 

Though that wasn’t said for his counterpart. Upon his exit from the bathroom, Jamison was pressed against Marie’s back, rubbing his dick between her ass cheeks while Mako was fingering his own asshole. Lucio just sighed, smiled, and approached the bed. No sense in missing out on the fun. 

He pressed himself against Jamison’s side, kissing his neck and gripping the Aussie’s dick. “Behave, Jamison.” the omega whispered. “Or else we’ll have to tie you up.” 

Jamison shivered, eyes rolling back into his head as he envisioned that. “Oh, please, mate.” He moaned. “Do it.”


End file.
